Una Vida
by Cleoa
Summary: Elizabeth McGregor ¿quien es? ¿por que Sirius la defiende?...Bueno se trata de la vida de la mejor amiga de sirius y lo que vivieron juntos al pertenecer a una familia que no les comprendia. porfis chequenlo es mi primera historia!


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS(, pero toda la familia McGregor si los invente yo y mi "hermoso" cerebrito jejejeje :P  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Elizabeth McGregor, ¿Quién es ella?....Muchos la considerarían una victima más de Voldemort, otros dirian que es una auror fracasada, otros muchos dirían que es una altanera sangre limpia o una asesina despiadada y unos pocos dirían que fue la mejora amiga de Sirius Black y James Potter inclusive podría considerarse como su hermana adoptiva ...  
  
¿Y saben que?  
  
Todos tendrían razón  
  
Pero hay que hacerle justicia no creen? Primero que nada hay que conocer su historia y luego juzgarla y aun conociendo seria difícil juzgar alguien con esa vida.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Los McGregor, eran una familia sangre limpia de origen francés, ancestralmente mágica y poseedora de una inmensa fortuna comparable con la de la familia Malfoy o Black y al igual que estas sentían una fascinación por el poder, la maldad, lo oscuro y lo tenebroso, a pesar de que no todos sus miembros congeniaban con ello.  
  
La familia contaba con tres herederos, Evan y Eduart McGregor que eran gemelos y la pequeña Elizabeth la cual era victima de la mayor parte de las brutalidades del señor Ernest McGregor, él cual creía que ella era la culpable de que la familia no contar con una madre, porque la señora McGregor había muerto en el parto. Y por lo mismo los había abandonado a su suerte y solo requería de ellos cuando los necesitaba para algún evento o le apetecía darles cátedra sobre el buen comportamiento de un sangre limpia. Y en el fondo de su corazón ellos le agradecerían haberlos dejado tener una niñez en paz. Físicamente ellos eran exóticamente bellos a pesar de ser unos niños, y en el futuro sacarían suspiros de más de una persona, loes tres tenían el pelo lleno de mechas naturales que llegaban a ser desde rubio platinado hasta castaño oscuro, los gemelos contaban con los ojos color verde musgo y Elizabeth con una hipnotizante combinación de gris con verde verdaderamente impresionante que llamaba la atención de sobremanera, todos tenían la tez de color blanco sin llegar nunca a parecer pálidos.  
  
La relación de los hermanos entre si, era amorosa, llena de besos, abrazos, de bromas tontas en general era todo lo contrario de lo que se podía esperar al ser integrantes de una familia "limpia", el que los hubiera visto en ese entonces podría a verlos comparado con los hermanos Weasley. Pero con el paso del tiempo ellos crecieron y para su padre se convirtieron en más que los niños McGregor, se convirtieron en oportunidades para garantizar su poder y su fortuna, y a pesar de que ni siquiera habían entrado a Hogwart, él les empezó a buscar prospectos para poder garantizar su alianza con otras grandes familias "sangre limpia".  
  
De esta forma los hermanos se empezaron a relacionar con otras grandes familias, los gemelos rápidamente fueron acosados por Lucius Malfoy, que a pesar de ser más pequeño que ellos siempre quería ir detrás de ellos viendo que hacían e ir presumiendo todo lo que le daban.  
  
¡Lucius entiende tú eres muy pequeño para montar una escoba!- prácticamente grito Eduart, que de los dos era el más eufórico. Pero yo quiero ir con ustedes... – protesto un "modosito" Lucius. Mira niño nosotros no te vamos a estar cuidando- susurro fríamente Evan que era al que se le daba eso de "uy perdón yo son sangre limpia, sí?". Pero mi padre me compro la escoba COMETA 123 ¡es la más nueva! Y la sé montar muy bien!!!- respondió un muy emocionado Malfoy. Si???... bueno, eso no te quita que seas un niñito- bravo Eduart ¿Por que no te vas con Elizabeth? Tu padre te ordeno que deberías estar con ella y los niños Black- le recordó "muy" sabiamente Evan. No querrás que se enoje, o si? Eh... uh.. Ah.. – empezó a tartamudear antes de salir corriendo hacia un grupo de niños que se veían a lo lejos. Pobre Liz – suspiro Eduart, observando la cara que puso Liz cuando vio a Malfoy acercarse. Hay por lo menos nos deshicimos de esa lapa- justifico Evan Si, pero ella esta aguantando a 5 lapas Hay ya!!!- bufo Evan y patio el suelo y se elevo a lo mas alto del campo de Quiddich.  
  
Eduart ya no replico y se elevo en los aires olvidándose por un momento de su hermana y disfrutando de la poca libertad que tenían. Mientras tanto Elizabeth ya estaba totalmente desquiciada por las niñitas Black, bueno con dos de ellas para ser mas especifico, que no paraban de hablar de estupidez y media.  
  
Oye Narcisa te acuerdas ¿cuando padre nos llevo a Paris?- empezó Bellatriz Hay si padre nos llevo a el castillo del Duque L'Atelier que es el primo de nuestra madre sabias? Elizabeth –contesto ácidamente Narcisa No no sabia – contesto secamente Hay pero es que tu no tienes madre verdad?- le dijo "mustiamente" Bellatriz Ya Bella por favor déjala en paz –intervino la menor de las hermana Black, Andrómeda No no tengo.- dio por respuesta.  
  
A lo cual recibió risitas tontas de parte de las hermanas mayores y a esto se le sumo el molesto Régulus, que era el más pequeño de todos los niños Black, que a pesar de que no sabia de que estaban hablando ni como meterse a la platica también se empezó a reír de sobremanera con lo cual se gano una mirada de odio de su hermano Sirius, con el cual Liz nunca había platicado porque siempre estaba enojado y le daba miedo a pesar de ser de la misma edad, y de Andrómeda que le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Liz. La cual para su desgracia estaba viendo a Lucius Malfoy acercarse.  
  
¿Por qué se ríen, eh niñas? – dijo éste arrogantemente. A lo cual hizo parar en seco a las niñas su risita falsa. Hola Lucius ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunto empalagosamente Narcisa Argg... bien, y ahora sin me van a decir de que se reían? Es que se dieron una idea de lo estúpidas que son – susurro fríamente Sirius más para sí que para responderle a Lucius. Hay pues parece que tu hermano también se dio cuenta – le respondió mordazmente Malfoy tratando de enojar a Sirius, pero ahora fue él el que empezó a reírse. Por primera y ultima vez te tengo que dar la razón jajá ¡El único estúpido aquí eres tu, Black!- bravo Bellatriz enfurecida Lo vez hasta tu lo aceptas porque déjame recordar que tu también eres una Black- dijo inocentemente.  
  
A esto Liz ya no se pudo contener a no estallar en risas al ver las caras de enojo de Bellatriz, Narcisa y Régulus, la apenada Andrómeda y la típica expresión de asco en la cara de Lucius.  
  
¡¿Y tú de que te ríes estúpida huérfana?!- le grito una enfurecida Bellatriz Hey el pleito es conmigo Bella no te metas con ella Hay que lindo al pequeño Sirius le gusta huérfana por eso la defiende ¡¡Mira yo no necesito que nadie me defienda, sé hacerlo perfectamente yo sola y la estúpida aquí eres tu mi "queridísima Bella" que de bella no tienes nada, y si soy huérfana no es algo que te importe a ti o a los demás, ¡¡A y déjame recordarte algo no estas ni en castillo del Duque L'Atelier ni en tu casa estas en la MIA!! Así que nos vamos respetando te parece!! – le escupió prácticamente a Bellatriz, sabiendo que al haberse defendido se iba a meter en muchos problemas pero tampoco se iba a dejar de esta bruja loca. ¡¿Cómo te atreves... – empezó a decir Bellatriz. Pero fue interrumpida Sirus Bellatriz mi querida prima Elizabeth tiene todo el derecho al reclamarte solo te has comportado como una serpiente arrastrera. Sirus, eres nuestro primo nos tienes que defender – dijo una ofendida Narcisa ¡A la única que tendría que defender en dado caso es a Elizabeth y pedirle una disculpa en nombre de la familia Black por todo lo que le han dicho! – dijo fríamente Sirus  
  
Fue lo único que necesito Sirus para que las dos se pusieran pálidas y hasta Régulus retrocediera. Todo heredero Black tenia que poner en el alto su nombre, y ante la clara afirmación de haber insultado su propio nombre, se sintieron aterrados de lo que sus padres podían llegar hacerles si lo sabían.  
  
¡Hay ya! De todas formas no a pasado gran cosa mejor cambiemos de tema – intervino Malfoy rápidamente después de todo las Black entraban en su lista de "futuras esposas" y no podía desaprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentaban de hacerse el importante ante ella. ¡Me parece fantástico Lucius! A ver cuéntanos porque te corrieron mis hermanos ¿Les babeaste mucho su túnica? – pregunto socarronamente Liz. Ya se había enfrentado a uno, ya estaba metida en problemas, ya que más le daba??? Solo porque soy un caballero no te contesto de la forma que se debiera "Lizy"- contesto arrastrándose como siempre. Eso quiere decir que si o que no? – pregunto inocentemente Liz Púdrete!!! Huy el "caballero" se ofendió??? – intervino sarcásticamente Sirius PLUM!  
  
Cuando Lucius estuvo a punto de responden se apareció un elfo domestico en medio del duelo de miradas de todos los "niños" y empezó a temblar y tartamudear desesperadamente.  
  
Se..se...seño...ri...ta, su pa...pa...dre me man...do a bus...carlos Yu..kki o...obe...dece- se le entendió Enseguida vamos, dile a mi padre – respondió Liz. Mientras un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo – espera avísales a mis hermanos antes – le ordeno al elfo Señorita pe...ro están vo...lan...do- respondió el elfo decidiendo que era lo que más miedo le daba si desobedecer al su pequeña ama o el miedo a las alturas. Es una orden!! – le grito, a ella no le gustaba que trataran mal a los elfos pero en ocasiones ordenarle las cosas de una forma tan directa la habían salvado a ella y a su hermanos de los castigos de su padre. Apúrense si, mi padre nos espera!- dijo ya más calmada.  
  
A pesar de que en menos de 5 min. estaban paliándose, todos sabían que desobedecer una orden de sus padres les podría traer muchos problemas y salieron rápidamente hacia las puertas de la mansión. Bellatriz se retraso y si Liz hubiera visto la expresión de su cara sabría que dentro de poco le iban a caer mucho problemas encima.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Al llegar al comedor ya los esperaban en la mesa los señores Black (N/A: los papas de sirius y Régulus) y el señor McGregor que no se veía nada contento.  
  
¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – les pregunto fríamente a todos pero dirigió su mirada a su hija específicamente. Esta tratando de desviar la mirada de su padre choco con la mira de Bellatriz y no le gusto nada lo que vio. Estábamos en los jardines...jugando – respondió quedamente Liz Y tus hermanos? Eh...ellos...- empezó Liz pero fue interrumpida Aquí estamos padre – respondió apresuradamente un muy agitado Eduart acompañado por su gemelo, y tras esto recibieron una mira de odio de su padre, al darse cuenta de su error los dos se pusieron pálidos. En la teoría de su padre un McGregor es calculador y escoge cada una de sus palabras con sumo cuidado y una respuesta como esa era merecedora de un gran castigo. Pero antes que les advirtiera lo que habían hecho y lo que les iba a pasar, intervino muy oportunamente la Señora Black.  
  
Déjalos Ernest son unos niños, ¿qué esperabas? Que se comportaran como lo que son- respondió más para si que para los demás. Antes de ordenar a los elfos que empezaran a servir la comida.  
  
Después de esto la comida transcurrió tranquila sin un mayor accidente, todos los niños se sentaron un extremo de la mesa dejando solos a los adultos, al que se les había sumado el matrimonio Malfoy. Hasta que todos acabaron y se dirigieron a la estancia donde Bellatriz sigilosamente se dirigió a sus tíos y empezó lo que Liz había temido tanto...  
  
tío ¿A ti te parezco bonita? – muy inocentemente que a pesar de tener 8 años se vio muy falso Claro mi niña eres una Black después de todo- respondió socarronamente Black Jejeje...... y a usted señor McGregor?? Claro Bellatriz – le dijo sonriendo, eso es lo que más le dolía a Liz su padre siempre era amable y gentil con todos menos con ella. Hay seguro?? Por que Elizabeth me dijo que yo era muy fea?? Crack  
  
Lo hizo la acuso enfrente de todos y nadie la iba a poder salvar de esto.  
  
¿Que te dijo que? – pregunto McGregor, Haciendo gala de su auto control. Si y también me llamo tonta, ¿verdad Narcisa? Si señor y .... nosotros no le habíamos hecho nada – poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia ¿Es cierto eso Elizabeth?- susurrando fríamente pero perfectamente audible para todos eh..ah pero ellas...- empezó a tartamudear Liz la cual solo tenia en la mente que su papa la iba a castigar mucho y empezaba a aterrorizarse. ¿si o no? Si pero... Suficiente, ¡Quiero que le pidas una disculpa de todos por tu denigrante comportamiento!  
  
Para esto los Malfoy se habían reunido y estaban contemplando la Elizabeth como bicho raro, el matrimonio Black estaba sorprendido pero no decía nada, ellos consientes que Bellatriz no era la mejor de las personas pero seguía siendo familia, los primos de la misma se encontraban divididos Narcisa y Régulus se hacían los muy ofendidos, mientras un multicolor Sirus se estaba conteniendo de gritarle al señor McGregor o a Bellatriz y Andrómeda estaba callada pero del lado de Sirius mientras tanto los gemelos se mantenían apartados tenían mucho miedo de lo que su padre le podía llegar hacer a Liz y menos que en dos meses ellos se iban a Hogwart y la dejarían sola con él.  
  
Per..don Bellatriz, discúl...penme Señores Black – empezó a tartamudear Liz ante la sonrisa socarrona de Bellatriz y la indiferencia de los Black. Pero en eso se oye un grito... ¡¡¡¡Señor McGregor esto es injusto Bellatriz empezó a insultar a Elizabeth, le dijo que era una huérfana!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritaron los gemelos ante la declaración de Sirius y el padre se quedo callado. Pero que estas diciendo Sirius – pregunto su padre Si padre pregúntales a todos Oh por dios que vergüenza Bellatriz – exclamo una muy escandalizada señora Black La única que va pedir perdón aquí eres tu y que te quede claro que de esto se van a enterar tus padres – le grito el señor Black – oh Ernest que vergüenza contigo y tus hijos ahora entiendo como una niña tan buena como Elizabeth le hubiera tenido que responder de esta forma. Perdón Señor McGregor yo...yo no quise ofenderlo a usted o a sus hijos – respondió altaneramente Bellatriz. Y después de esto todos se quedaron callados. Mmm...bueno creo que ya es tiempo de retirarnos – dijo el Señor Malfoy y él y su familia se fueron. Si yo también estoy de acuerdo y una vez mas me disculpo – y dicho esto todos los Black se empezaron a retirar, cuando Sirius paso junto Liz le guiño un ojo y le susurro – suerte -  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Después de esto los McGregor se quedaron solos y su padre no hacia ninguna señal para que se retiran, y así paso toda la tarde ante unos muy nerviosos hermanos.  
  
¿insulto a tu madre? – soltó de pronto no solo se burlo de que haya fallecido – respondió rápidamente Liz Lárguense!!!  
  
Y de esta forma salieron rápidamente hacia sus habitaciones. Antes de que Liz entra a su cuarto, fue retenida por sus hermanos.  
  
Chaparra, esto no se acaba aquí – dijo Edu Ah ya Edu por favor Esta bien pero mañana vamos hablar que te dijo la loca esa – dijo Evan Ok buenas noche "señoriítos" Argg... chaparra loca – respondió Edu y Evan un gesto con la mano. Y cada quien entro a sus habitaciones.  
  
A pesar de que ya no podían jugar y reírse a sus anchas, cuando estaban solos podían comportarse como lo que su padre denomina "el deplorable comportamiento de los sangre sucia" y solo en momentos como esos se sentían como niños comunes y corrientes.  
  
Cuando Liz entro a su cuarto lo primero que detecto fue una hermosa lechuza negra sobre su cómoda, y rápidamente fue por la carta que traía.  
  
Lo siento aquí no hay comida si quieres puedes ir a la lechuzeria- le dijo mientras abría la carta que más que carta parecía recado, la lechuza salió volando y se perdió en la noche, y descubrió que era de Sirius Black.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Elizabeth:  
  
Espero que tu padre no te aya regañado, a Bellatriz sus padres la castigaron, que bueno porque se lo tenia merecido te dijo muchas cosas feas, bueno te escribo esto para ver si te había pasado algo, y quiero ...bueno me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos es muy extraño encontrar alguien que no quiera ir presumiendo sus cosas. Bueno espero verte otro día. Te cuidas  
  
Sirius  
  
Y de esta forma fue como Elizabet conoció a su primer amigo verdadero, con el compartiría muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida y un a pesar de que en el futuro desapareciera siempre siguió iluminando su camino.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Dejen review, porfa!  
1953 


End file.
